1. Field of the Invention
Tubular Fitment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, particularly in laboratories, it is desirable to have available a tubular fitment to so establish communication between first and second confined space defining means that they may be rotated relative to one another due to movement of first and second portions of the tubular fitment, but if desired the first and second portions being removably held in locked position relative to one another. Prior to the present invention there has not been available a tubular fitment of simple mechanical structure in which first and second portions thereof slidably, sealingly and rotatably engage one another, but that may be locked in fixed positions relative to one another by a simple manual operation.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a tubular fitment that overcomes the operational disadvantages of prior devices of this nature, is easy to use, has simple mechanical structure, and requires a minimum of maintenance attention.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tubular fitment in which first and second fluid conveying portions thereof may be rotated while maintaining a fluid-tight seal, or if desired the first and second portions removably locked in fixed positions relative to one another.